A video conference system is used to hold a remote, multi-point, real-time conference and can implement video and voice transmission and interaction among multiple points. Owing to the capability of holding simple and real-time conference and good visual effects and diversity, the video conference system is widely used in enterprises. As the technology becomes more mature, the video conference system may be widely applied to family life in the future. A video conference system mainly consists of terminal devices and a central office device (also referred to as Management Control Unit, MCU). Generally, in a small-scale video conference system, multiple terminal devices are connected in a centralized manner to the MCU to form a star topology network. The terminal device may be a user side device, and may be generally equipped with multimedia components, such as TV set, camera, loudspeaker, and microphone. The MCU is a system side device for centralized exchange and processing for multimedia information of each terminal.
With the development of 3D and 4D technologies, the visual demand is higher and higher, and a feeling of immersive experience, like a wonderful “mirage”, is pursued. At present, in a video conference system, a remote image is generally displayed using a TV set or other screen media, and such a display manner brings poor stereoscopic vision impact and feeling of immersive experience.
Regarding the problem of poor user experience of video conferencing in the related art, no effective solution has been proposed at present.